Reasons to Date a Winchester
by Jay Winchester
Summary: If you need a reason at all - Pick One!


Reasons to Date a Winchester

******There is a little spoiler in the end! If you don't like it be aware!********

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them…Don't sue me! Forgive my mistakes they are entirely mine!

* * *

Well firstly because they are freaking HOT

His gun is always cocked and ready

He can speak to you in Latin

You'll never run out of salt to go on your popcorn

You'll never be thirsty because they always have a flask of (Holy) water with them

They have a fine appreciation for art- Especially the kind that kills people

They are ready for anything.

If an evil thing is ruining your day, they are happy to kill it for you

When you have a ghost truck, he will play chicken with it

They provide great security

Don't have to worry if your weapon is gone, they have extra

Most likely able to save your live while showing off

Can kill anything that gets annoying

Well, they have awesome jobs and if you date them, their job becomes yours too.

You will always be safe with them, when their not out hunting ghosts, shape shifters, demons, devils, and as Dean says "Evil sons of bitches"

He has excellent choice of music

He is a good singer

He is a good liar/con artist

If he is not the man for you, he has a hot brother!

You can always feel wanted, most likely as bait though

We both can have a matching tattoo

He doesn't think you're crazy when you say the Snuggle softener bear is evil

If you're afraid of bugs of any sort, there's no need to worry. He has a flame thrower handy to torch those suckers

He's faithful- -Even a hot ghost-girl can't attract his attention

Family is all important to him

When someone yells at you, he will have a gun in their face faster than you can say his name

He has an awesome car

With him, there is no such thing as imaginary

Most likely able to kill a Wendigo that is coming right at you

Most likely Winchester brothers are the two hottest hunters on the face of the earth!!

Listens well when it is hunting related

They don't have to worry about cussing and getting into trouble

They would offer their soul to keep you from dying

They know that M&M's are necessities

When you need fun, they are what fun is

With him, there is no such thing as the same thing

They can't cheat on you because you are with them the whole time

He will always make sure that you are happy and if not, he will cheer you up, even when he's staring death in the face

He will make sure you are safe before he takes himself out of harms way

He's up on the latest urban legends, myths, and ghost stories

Potential for a make-out session in a graveyard

Their father IS a hot hunter too!

They can get you into anywhere with their funny fake ID's

They fought the law and the law never won

You'll never be short of a witty retort or quote when the boys are around!

Well, the Winchesters are awesome!

With them you'll never wake up late

Would die to save you from death

They are the two hottest hunters in the entire world

If you want to get down and dirty don't worry they have lots of practice

Unlimited supply of salt

They are one of the most freaky velvety smooth hunters!

They plan for everything

Sarcasm is a form of affection

The world isn't small enough to keep them away from you

There puppy pouts are enough to get you weak in the knees

They have the sexiest voices when they yell, monsters go running from them and you go chasing after them

They can get you out of any trouble you get into by pretending to be anyone

They don't kill any virgins

One of them is a smooth operator

Will kick out annoying little brother to get some alone time with you

They can tell amazing stories without lying

Winchester's know the good spots to eat at

They know all the good hotels too

They can take you anywhere the car can go

They can understand that when a lady needs pie, GET THE PIE!!!

They will never run to you to kill the spider in the bathroom

They know how to party

They can sing you to sleep

Winchester will never bore you with chick flick moments

You will never get bored of the same place

You will have a great first date, go kill some evil creatures, then have a nice dinner

They understand the power of music

Winchester will make you laugh even in the hardest times

Let's admit it, if you do end up getting married it will be awesome to have there last name, Winchester has a nice sound to it

They can take a punch

Winchester's are smart some know school stuff, and the other know school house rock

If the house/room gets robbed they will protect you!

They never get lost on the road

Winchester's know there way around the cops

They know all the lyrics to mullet rock

Winchester's save lives it's like dating a doctor that's not dull

They have run in's with the Real "Ghostfacers"!!!!

If you are lucky you get to drive THE car

They won't let you live a normal life

They live every day like is was there last

They look SO hot shirtless

They are hot when they are evil!

He will make you live your life to the fullest like there's no tomorrow

They will save you from everything no matter how bad the situation is

They will look at the bright side of something no matter how hard it is

Do we even need to find a reason to date them?? Hail to the NO!

It'll be the best time ever in my life

They have a great doll collection you can play with

OMG, does anyone really need a reason to date them, just look at them that's reason enough

* * *

Just another fic about nothing special at all, besides the fact that I can't stop thinking about them! I miss SN so much and I'm already dying for the 5 season!

The shooting begins today! (July,2) And the first episode is going to be called:_ Sympathy for the Devil._


End file.
